Mi Camino
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una fastuosa celebración es siempre motivo de algarabía y gozo. Solo que no significa lo mismo para todos, cuando hay quienes encuentran esos motivos mejor cimentados entre cuatro paredes que entre una multitud. Thor / Loki
**Notas:** En la… Saludos people, mucho tiempo sin aparecerme lo sé, ocupaciones, salud defectuosa, entre otras circunstancias, me han tenido fuera de las publicaciones pero ya volví… Les traigo un one shot (mío de mi), sin motivo de hacer continuación, basado en esa gloriosa escena de Tom mostrando su bien formado traserín en Crimson Peak, adaptado al Thorki muahaha…Dedicatoria especial para mi gran amiga **Sigyn Gizza** , mujer, tardé milenios en terminar algo tan corto pero ya estuvo ewe…Ahora si, pasen, lean, perviertanse y espero verles pronto con algo más largo, es sorpresa ;)…

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, trasero de Loki al aire, ecos candentes y pasión…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney...

* * *

 **Mi Camino**

Asgard, el reino eterno, uno de los nueve mundos entrelazados por las ramas del Yggdrasil, se revestía de cánticos, danza y música viva en esa noche de celebración por la culminación del Sueño de Odín que les devolvía nuevamente a su rey en toda su gloria.

Los majestuosos salones del palacio eran abarrotados por la corte del Padre de Todo, así como centenares de invitados de todas las regiones que disfrutaban los manjares con que mesas y charolas se desbordaban, al igual que el vino en garrafas que pronto eran vaciadas y la cerveza espumosa que rellenaba los tarros hasta derramarse.

A la distancia, sentado en la mesa de honor, Odín compartía el banquete junto a su amada reina Frigga, miembros del concejo, invitados importantes y algunas amistades. Los hijos del rey también se hallaban presentes en aquella fastuosa celebración, aunque alejados de la atención de sus padres, evitando deliberadamente las tediosas conversaciones sobre política y comercio. Bueno, al menos a Thor le aburría sobremanera verse obligado a sentarse y atender esos menesteres tan poco entretenidos.

Thor prefería parlotear con sus amigos, desafiar sus habilidades, hacer retos y reír a carcajadas como un niño grande, mientras golpeaba la mesa y bebía cerveza tarro tras tarro. Y justamente eso hacía, junto con Volstagg, Hogun y Sif, luego de escuchar una de las tantas anécdotas románticas de Fandral, solo que esta hablaba de cómo el apuesto espadachín tuvo que correr por su vida por toda la casa de una hermosa mujer, con todo y prendas en mano, siendo perseguido por el colérico y armado esposo que los encontró metidos en la cama.

—Dioses Fandral, un poco más y tendríamos dos chicas en el grupo —Thor se burló, dando luego un sorbo generoso a su tarro de cerveza

—Hombre, ¿es que alguna vez podrás controlar tu lujuria? —Volstagg le siguió, negando y mordiendo una pierna de vaca con singular tranquilidad

—Pues a mí no me disgustaría tener una nueva amiga, incluso podríamos llamarte Fannya. Es un lindo nombre, ¿no creen? —Sif añadió otro tanto, provocando risas entre los cuatro hombres

—Hogun, ¿saldrías conmigo cuando la mala fortuna me transforme en una delicada y frágil doncella necesitada de afecto?

Más risotadas se dejaron escuchar con aquel comentario casi femenino que Fandral dirigiera a su pelinegro y sonriente amigo, quien le siguió la corriente para variar.

—Podemos intentar

—¡Uy, por eso te amo! Ven acá mi valiente guerrero

Como Hogun estaba sentado a su izquierda, Fandral lo alcanzó pasándole el brazo por los hombros y empezó a querer besarle el rostro ante la resistencia de su amigo, quien luchaba al tiempo que quería reírse. No así los otros tres que no aguantaron y casi lloraban soltando sendas carcajadas.

Si, ese era el estado natural del primogénito de Odín.

En cambio Loki, medio hermano de Thor, sí que mostraba interés por los asuntos de la corte, la diplomacia, la cultura de los otros reinos, y demás posturas políticas y comerciales. Su capacidad para comprender tales temas sin hacer siquiera el menor esfuerzo, siendo apenas un niño, lo volvieron un prodigio que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y un tanto superior. Sin contar que poseía un don especial que muy pocos ostentaban dentro del reino, entre ellos la reina madre Frigga: el dominio de la magia.

Sin embargo, y pese a que las charlas meticulosas eran parte de su estado natural, así como entretenimiento, el menor de los príncipes prefirió aislarse de la mesa de honor al igual que su hermano mayor. Aunque a diferencia de Thor, Loki no se veía entre un grupo de amigos escandalosos sino que prefería deambular por el salón, probar los diferentes platillos, tener una que otra conversación no tan confianzuda, beber vino y mirar a la distancia a su hermano.

Thor le hubo invitado a sentarse con ellos desde el principio pero Loki rechazó la invitación, pues realmente no le apetecía involucrarse en aquel círculo de gente poco interesante. Que sí lo hubo hecho algunas veces, pero no era como que las amistades de Thor le cayeran de maravilla, e igual sabía que para los guerreros, él no era del mismo agrado que su bien amado amigo.

Así que en pos de tener una velada tranquila y agradable el hechicero buscó mantenerse aislado, pero siempre pendiente de aquel grupo de cinco. O mejor dicho, con sus esmeraldas fijas en su rubio y alegre interés.

.

Entre que la noche maduraba y la celebración se extendía, la mirada celeste de Thor se cruzaba de vez en cuando en sincronía perfecta, casi accidentalmente, con la esmeralda de Loki. En ocasiones brindaban a la distancia, otras se miraban fugazmente como si fuese un simple reflejo casual, y otras parecían ignorarse campalmente como si no notaran que estaban a solo metros de distancia.

Frialdad e indiferencia por fuera, cada uno por su lado, cada cual en su propio entorno. Una fachada tan natural que nadie tacharía de farsa.

Llegó entonces el momento en que un bardo se apostó en el medio del salón para contar las grandes proezas del rey, como cada vez que despertaba de su sueño. Justo en ese instante, el par de príncipes se buscó disimuladamente en medio de la multitud.

Loki estaba sentado al otro extremo del salón. Bebió el último trago de su copa de vino, relamiendo sus labios sutilmente incitador sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su hermano. Sonrió muy apenas, con esa malicia juguetona tan suya que tanto le provocaba a Thor, y entonces se levantó muy sigiloso para abandonar el salón sin llamar la atención. Aunque no era como que todo mundo lo conociera por su amor a las fiestas.

En lo que el hechicero se perdía de vista, todos ahí quedaban atrapados por las historias que aquel bardo dramatizaba con ímpetu, en afán de complacer a su rey.

—Y ahí estaba Odín, el joven muchacho, el hijo de Bor, luchando con fiereza para derrocar la tiranía del hombre al que alguna vez llamó hermano... ¡Cul! —gritó el bardo, simulando apuntar a cualquiera con su espada de madera —¡En este día, te digo, no eres más hermano mío! ¡Tus manos están manchadas con sangre de inocentes! ¡Tu orgullo cimbrado en el terror! ¡Pero hoy te digo no más! ¡Hoy, tú caerás!

Y mientras el bardo continuaba el relato heroico, Thor se terminó su tarro de cerveza e hizo amago de despedirse, aunque fue Fandral quien se adelantó con la queja notando que su amigo se retiraba a horas tan _tempranas._

—Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas? El bardo contará la mejor parte

— _"_ _Y así pues, el hijo de Bor cortó la cabeza de su hermano, y con ello trajo una era de gloria y esplendor al reino dorado..."_ —Thor recitó por lo bajo —Me sé cada historia de memoria. Así que para qué gastar valioso tiempo escuchando lo mismo, cada vez que mi padre regresa de su sueño, cuando puedo aprovecharlo en _otras_ cosas —sonrió de lado poniéndose de pie

—Ah, vaya. Así que nos abandonas por una chica linda. ¿O serán dos? ¿Cinco tal vez? —el espadachín evidenció de modo pícaro, a lo cual su amigo rió quedo y pretencioso

—Lo dejo a tu criterio —Thor le palmeó un hombro a su galante amigo —Brinden en mi nombre y traten de no aburrirse sin mí

Les sugirió a sus camaradas, y pronto su silueta se perdió entre la gran multitud hasta que no se le vio más.

Caminaba sin prisa, aunque en realidad hubiera querido volar por los pasillos, pero si no era cuidadoso llamaría la atención y hasta ese momento nada había salido mal. Si lo echaba a perder por no controlar su ansiedad, su cuello y el de Loki estarían en serio riesgo de probar el filo de un hacha.

Así pues, llegando al corredor que conducía a los aposentos de su hermanastro, la mirada de Thor se iluminó con cierto aire orgulloso, incluso sus labios dibujaron una fina sonrisa soberbia. La puerta doble se abrió a unos pasos dándole la bienvenida. Miró a sus espaldas, sabiendo de antemano que el corredor estaba solitario, y se internó sin mayor premura en la habitación del hechicero.

Las puertas quedaron cerradas detrás y con un hechizo la estancia se volvió impenetrable, tanto para la gente común, como para los dones del mismo Heimdall.

—¿Loki?

Llamó el nórdico, echando una mirada fugaz en derredor. Las antorchas empotradas en los muros resplandecían de forma tenue, casi con timidez, no así el fuego de la hoguera central que pareciera danzar casi por voluntad propia. Thor se acercó hasta la hoguera, posando sus celestes orbes en aquel fuego danzante, sintiendo el calor que parecía cobijarlo.

—¿Ya te aburrió la celebración? Qué raro, ¿dónde quedó ese ímpetu? ¿Los años ya te agobian?

Finalmente un comentario sarcástico burlón se dejó escuchar a espaldas del rubio. Loki venía saliendo del cuarto de baño, ya no usaba su atuendo de gala, iba descalzo y solo vestía una bata de seda verde con grecas en dorado, sin atar, y sus pantalones de cuero.

—Uhm, digamos que preferí sacarle partido a mi ímpetu de un modo más... _activo_

Thor le regresó con travesura, girándose un poco para ver pasar al hechicero a su costado derecho, quien iba hacia una mesa donde tenía una botella de vino y un par de copas doradas.

—Tu inteligencia me abruma querido hermano. Me haces pensar que no solo eres un saco de músculos —el ojiverde siguió el juego mientras rellenaba las copas, escuchando de fondo una risilla grave

—Deja que estemos metidos en tu cama, y haré que dejes de pensar y te abrumes en serio cuando no puedas más que gemir pidiendo más

El nórdico estaba sonriendo de lo más tranquilo y confiado, mirando la espalda recta del pelinegro, aunque sus celestes no perdieron la oportunidad de recorrer cada centímetro hasta llegar al trasero, las piernas, y de nuevo al trasero, terminando por relamerse los labios… Aun con la bata puesta lograba notar esas caderas que lo volvían loco desenfrenado. O sería tal vez la necesidad de poseerlo toda la noche lo que le hacía percibir con detallada y perversa claridad.

—Hm, si lo pones así

Por su parte, Loki sentía cómo su ansiedad comenzaba a brotar cálidamente desde su centro, sabiendo que Thor lo miraba y la forma en que lo hacía. Cada vez que su hermano le observaba de esa forma era una sensación que mezclaba emoción, intención, deseo, pero también desafío y perversión. Todo era parte de su _ferviente ritual_ que ambos disfrutaban practicar cada que la oportunidad les era puesta delante, desde que eran un par de inconscientes adolescentes.

—De hecho, prefiero ponerlo en otro sitio

Sin embargo, la adultez joven no les había quitado la inconciencia, más pareciera haberla empeorado. Pero mientras fuera un acto recíproco y bien gozado qué más daba pecar de insensatos.

—Uhm... Y yo sé muy bien dónde lo prefieres

Loki habló en ese tono atrayente y sensual, tomando las copas y girando sobre sus talones, terminando por clavar sus esmeraldas en Thor. Caminó hacia el nórdico en movimientos suaves y cadenciosos, un pie frente al otro con elegante presunción, evitando romper un solo instante aquel contacto íntimo que ya habían iniciado a través de miradas. Como siempre, tales gestos encendieron la mecha en el rubio.

Thor recibió la copa y a Loki, metiendo su mano derecha entre la bata para rodearlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, mientras naufragaba en ese mar esmeralda y la suavidad de su piel. Aunque más le complacería naufragar y perderse dentro de él.

—Ah, Loki. Mi muy amado hermano… Dime, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —decía el ojiazul, detallando aquel fino rostro para ir bajando por el pecho descubierto, sintiéndose plenamente libre de acariciar la piel sedosa que su mano tenía la gracia de tocar —Me excitas demasiado... Cada acción, cada gesto, cada palabra tuya, lo que sea que hagas me lleva a desearte cada vez más —un bulto en su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer

Ante aquellas frases el ojiverde se sintió inmenso. Y más aún por saberse _culpable_ de la naciente erección del nórdico, porque podía percibirla demasiado bien al estar así de cerca. Loki era el único que podía jactarse de ser quien desatara el fuego en Thor, siempre un incendio que lo consumía todo en cada encuentro.

Claro, el mayor llegó a saciar sus ganas con doncellas, cuando recién comenzaba a padecer los estragos de la pubertad y necesitaba desfogarse, pues a veces masturbarse no era suficiente, pero solo era placer momentáneo, nunca duraba más de una semana con alguna. Sin embargo, cuando fue Loki al que tuvo entre sus brazos, cuando fueron sus labios los que abría y su cuerpo el que profanaba, todo cambió.

Después de aquella primera vez con su hermano menor le siguió otra, y una más, una semana, dos, y así continuaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que no podían parar y comenzaron aquella suerte de relación extra fraterna. Para ambos, estar juntos se volvía cada vez más en una fuerte y vital necesidad, casi como respirar. Era adictivo, una locura que de no ser cautos podría llevarlos al destierro en el mejor de los casos. Pero a pesar del riesgo era su locura, su necesidad.

Siempre necesitaban más el uno del otro, sentirse unidos en cuerpo y alma jamás sería suficiente.

—La culpa no es mía. Tu quisiste correr el riesgo, aun sabiendo que te perderías —el hechicero devolvió con altivez, aunque detrás había algo más profundo

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y tú sabes que no me arrepiento por ello —Thor se inclinó un poco, deseando probar esos labios a centímetros de los suyos —Perderme en ti ha sido la cosa más jodidamente placentera de todo el cosmos, y ten por seguro que no pretendo volver al camino... Tú eres mi camino Loki

—Hmhm… Vaya, qué halagador —sonrió de lado, acariciando una mejilla del rubio con la mano libre —No es que necesites hacerlo para obtener algo de mí, pero admito que me complace que lo hagas

—Entonces tendré que halagarte toda la noche —depositó un beso húmedo en el cuello lechoso

—Interesado

—Provocador —dejó otro beso tras la oreja

—Confiado

—Sutil —mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Loki soltara una queda insinuación de jadeo risueño

—Impaciente

Ahora Loki sonreía por sentir que el pantalón de Thor estaba a nada de ser atravesado, y cómo el nórdico lo apretaba contra sí para hacer que lo notara.

—Demasiado —y Thor lo encaró —Acabemos con esta charla de protocolo y prosigamos con la interesante

—Recuérdame, ¿quién iba a rogar por más?

El hechicero evidenció con sorna, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta.

—Primero hagamos un brindis —ante la mención el ojiazul resopló como niño inconforme, pero se esforzó por seguirle el juego antes de tumbarlo en la cama sin contemplaciones

—Comienzo a pensar que tientas mi paciencia deliberadamente

—No me veas así. Aún recuerdo cuando me _sancionaste_ delante de un mozo por desperdiciar el buen vino en un truco de niños, así que no dejemos que este se quede sin un digno final

—Que noble de tu parte

Pese a notar el sarcasmo de Thor, Loki alzó su copa, instándolo a hacer lo mismo.

—Porque el sueño reparador de Odín lo halla colmado de sabiduría y vitalidad para regir... Porque Asgard siempre brille gloriosa y eterna... Y porque nuestra incestuosa y perversa relación jamás sea la causa de nuestra agónica y tormentosa muerte

—Salud

Thor chocó su copa con la de Loki, bebiéndose el vino de un solo trago mientras el ojiverde lo hacía poco más mesurado. Una vez terminado, el rubio lanzó la copa hacia donde fuera, totalmente enfocado en comenzar a marcar ese níveo cuello de exquisita tentación, al tiempo que iba quitándole la bata y sus manos recorrían la suave piel de la espalda.

El hechicero hizo lo propio con su copa vacía, usando magia para desvanecerla junto con el peto de la armadura de Thor. Se abrazó al cuello de su hermano promoviendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos, ladeando el rostro para darle espacio y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquellos mimos que despertaban su apetito por el nórdico.

—Te deseo Loki

Le dijo Thor al oído con la ronca evidencia de la excitación, aunque a los segundos ya lo tenía besando apasionadamente, adueñándose de sus labios, bebiendo de su aliento y embriagándose de su saliva con sabor a vino y provocación. El hechicero tenía las manos enredadas entre el cabello dorado, mientras que las de Thor lo tenían de la cintura en un agarre intenso, mismo que terminó por debajo del trasero donde presionó para sacarle un suspiro con tintes de gemido.

—No más que yo

Loki susurró al darse una breve pausa, descansando las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de su hermanastro, quien lo miró con reto y fuego brillando en sus celestes.

—Muéstrame —casi fue una orden —Muéstrame que tanto me deseas esta noche

Más que palabras, el menor de los príncipes le devolvió una expresión desafiante y maliciosa. Y así, con frases dichas en otro beso lento y profundo, más que demandante, lo fue guiando hasta el filo de su cama, donde primero sació su sed con aquella boca para luego apartarse mordiendo y halando el labio inferior de modo sensual, mientras iba descendiendo con sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor, acabando por empujarlo sin aviso.

El rubio cayó de espaldas, rebotando y riéndose como niño travieso, aunque la risa se le olvidó a los segundos cuando Loki se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear entre sus piernas, devorándolo con ese par de esmeraldas fijas en sus celestes.

Al nórdico se le erizó la piel, por no decir que su erección casi le rompe el pantalón. Verlo tomar un papel dominante era realmente un placer que lo excitaba sobremanera. Como se lo hubo dicho instantes atrás a Loki, todo en él tenía el poder de provocarle y despertar sus más bajas e insanas pasiones. Era fuego corriendo por sus venas, ansiedad palpitando bajo su piel, pretensión y lujuria flotando en el aire.

Entre más subía, Loki estaba más cerca de pegar su cuerpo al otro. Fue que su pelvis contactó la del nórdico en un dulce roce que los hizo jadear. Empezó a frotarse despacio pero constante, apoyando las palmas a cada lado del rostro de Thor, siendo tomado por las caderas con las manos de éste, ayudándole así a moverse y generar mayor fricción. El ojiverde sonrió entre el placer, gesto que el rubio imitó.

—Nada mal —Thor pronunció en tono de gruñido bajo

—Y solo es el comienzo hermano —Loki devolvió con su voz aterciopelada

Pronto el hechicero necesitó buscar los labios del nórdico, quien también ansiaba probar los suyos. Ambos iniciaron un vaivén ardiente, entre caricias y hambre por saciarse mutuamente, mordiendo sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas. Jadeos y gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros se iban esparciendo por toda la habitación, mientras el fuego en ellos crecía y se desbordaba.

—Ngghgh…

Thor estaba perdiendo la cordura con aquellos movimientos tan candentes que Loki hacía, ondulando con sus caderas de una forma demasiado sensual, presionando, recreando embestidas que el nórdico deseaba realizar dentro del hechicero. Justo por tal necesidad, sin dejar de comérselo a besos, el ojiazul llevó sus manos sobre la cintura de su hermano donde fue deslizando el pantalón, y mientras lo despojaba de aquella prenda tocaba esa deliciosa piel que lo excitaba entre más la sentía.

Era tanto su deseo que debía reprimirse para no arrancarle la ropa, voltearlo y poseerlo sin más.

—Mngh…

Loki gimió con acento ronco, no cesando las fricciones un solo instante. Quería más de ese calor que comenzaba a brotar de sus cuerpos, deseaba las intensas caricias de Thor sobre sus nalgas, mismas que el rubio apretaba y parecía rasguñar de modo suave, tan solo para colmarse las palmas una y otra vez.

—Nghmh… Aah…

El hechicero terminó por romper el beso en medio de un chasquido húmedo, empujando las caderas hacia atrás en busca de unos dedos que acariciaban de modo insistente su entrada. Loki no perdió tiempo y llevando su diestra sobó la imponente erección del nórdico por encima del pantalón, provocando que Thor bramara su nombre con morbo.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Escuchar a su querido hermano llamándolo así de excitado, así de fogoso, era música para sus depravados oídos y suficiente motivación para su lívido. Siguió sobando aquella erección un poco más como recompensa, para luego abrirle las cintas al pantalón y colar su mano para sacar el pene. Comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que Thor gruñera de placer.

—Siempre me había preguntado, qué se necesitaba para encontrarte el punto débil… —decía con malicia el hechicero —Pude saberlo luego de nuestra primera noche juntos…

Se regodeó ante las memorias, aunque al poco frunció el ceño y estiró la cabeza hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio inferior y quejándose deliciosamente. Thor le estaba presionando el perineo.

—Si hablamos de puntos débiles… —replicó el nórdico —Estoy muy cerca del tuyo…

—Mnnh… Podrías tocarlo… —el ojiverde pidió sofocado —Sé que no solo quieres estar cerca…

Esta vez fue Thor quien curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quieres más?

Se incorporó un poco para besarle un hombro, siguiendo un camino por el cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo, succionándolo y halándolo suavemente, al tiempo que hundía un poco el dedo medio en el perineo, logrando que el cuerpo de su hermano se estremeciera en medio de un gemido con tintes orgásmicos.

—Tomaré eso como un si

Entonces, el rubio llevó sus dedos a la boca del hechicero, quien se dedicó a humedecerlos con perversa gula mientras seguía masturbando a Thor. Éste, por su parte, dedicó la misma atención al miembro erecto de su hermano con la mano libre, relamiendo sus labios sin poder apartar la mirada encendida de aquel par de esmeraldas cristalinas, cubiertas por un velo de placentero delirio que lo hacía ver demasiado irreal.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron listos Thor los sacó, dejando el húmedo vestigio sobre la comisura de aquellos labios cereza, así como el ansioso sonrojo de un Loki que sin demora hizo desaparecer el pantalón que tenía arrugado sobre los muslos, junto con el del nórdico, y se montó en las caderas del mayor.

—Cuando eres así de dócil me haces pensar que tramas algo, ¿sabes? —Thor mencionó, volviendo a tocar la entrada del ojiverde con sus dedos ensalivados

—Que desconfiado —Loki sonrió de lado, sujetándose de los anchos hombros —Tal vez en otro momento, pero ahora… —comenzó a frotarse muy despacio, falo contra falo —Solo quiero sentirte

Y lo sentiría.

—Si eso quieres —Thor hundió su índice, siendo recibido por la cálida estrechez que se contraía, provocando que Loki se detuviera un momento y su expresión se arrugara —Entonces no te haré esperar

Retrajo el dígito suavemente y lo volvió a insertar una y otra vez, siendo delicado pese al desespero por hacerlo suyo. Cuando el hechicero se acostumbró retomó sus movimientos, deslizando su pene sobre el de Thor y al mismo tiempo buscando el dedo en su interior.

—Mngh…

—Ah, Loki… Hay veces que no sé cómo soporto tanto fuera de ti —acercó su rostro al hueco donde se unen las clavículas para lamer desde ese punto hasta el mentón, deteniéndose a probar golosamente esa manzana de Adán —Quisiera follarte todo el día, a todas horas y en cualquier lugar

Loki estaba por contestar pero un segundo intruso le arrebató el aliento. Se tensó de pies a cabeza, gimoteando por la sensación invasiva, más no demoró en mover las caderas al ritmo que Thor marcaba. Aun frotaba su erección contra la otra, abrazándose al cuello del nórdico, excitado y jadeante.

—Quieres destrozarme… —sonrió falto de aliento —Que brutal… Desalmado… Villano, aah…

Para este punto Thor estaba follándose a Loki prácticamente con los dedos.

—¿Me dirás que no lo disfrutarías? —el ojiazul arremetió con malicia, igual que con sus dedos, hundiéndolos más adentro y abriéndolos, sacándole gemidos ansiosos a su amado hermano —Pídeme que te haga mío Loki… Pídeme que te haga el amor hasta que pierdas la razón… Pídelo…

El rubio jadeaba por las ganas contenidas.

—Ah, Thor… —la mente del ojiverde comenzaba a nublarse y su garganta a llenarse de quejidos —Te necesito… Aah… Ahora…

No era que le encantara rogar pero de verdad que lo necesitaba.

Complacido con aquellas palabras entre gemidos Thor sacó sus dedos de improviso, dejando a su hermano con una marcada mueca de necesidad. El mayor estuvo por cambiar de posición pero Loki se negó, lo retuvo y en cambio le insinuó que quería permanecer así, quería montarlo.

La idea de su amado y travieso Príncipe del Engaño era bastante buena como para imponer su voluntad, así que Thor se recostó mejor sobre la almohada, atrayendo a Loki por las caderas, quien abrió poco más las piernas acomodándose sobre el miembro del nórdico. Su diestra fulguró en dorado, haciendo aparecer un frasco de cristal con lubricante especial que él mismo había preparado para sus encuentros con el Señor del Trueno. Destapó el frasco, tomó una cantidad basta y dejando el recipiente sobre la cómoda tomó la erección de Thor, acariciándola para esparcir esa humedad en toda la longitud del falo, que con cada fricción estimulaba la propagación de calor.

Sintiendo la dureza palpitante y notando la agitación en el pecho del rubio, Loki cesó la masturbación más aún tenía sujeto el pene, entonces bajó despacio hasta contactar su entrada con el glande. Onduló sobre aquella carne rosada e hinchada, húmeda por el lubricante y por el mismo pre seminal, miró fijo ese par de celestes y así fue deslizándose hacia abajo, suave, lento, sintiendo su interior abriéndose.

Thor gruñó al sentirlo tan estrecho, tan caliente, tan suyo como siempre. Con sus manos en las caderas del pelinegro lo fue conduciendo, y en un arranque de desespero lo hubiera ensartado sin mayor cuidado, pero la cordura que aún conservaba lo mantuvo a raya para no acelerar el paso.

Mientras terminaba de ensartarse, la expresión del hechicero se fue tornando en un gemido mudo, con la boca formando una _o_ y sus ojos cerrados, rematando con el ceño fruncido y perlas de sudor surcando su frente y sienes. Cuando el pene de Thor quedó por completo alojado en su interior, Loki soltó el aire contenido, dedicándose a respirar y esperar un poco antes de moverse.

—Arrggh —el nórdico estiró la cabeza, presionando con sus dedos las caderas del hechicero, crispando los pies cuyas plantas se hundías en la cama

Su miembro palpitaba dentro de su hermano. Necesitaba iniciar, las sensaciones de placer acumulándose lo estaban matando, se volvería loco si no comenzaba.

—Loki…

Clamó con su nombre entre un gemido gutural, sobando con insistencia sus caderas. Loki lo miró, atravesándolo con deseo vivo, empezando a mecerse despacio.

Poco a poco los movimientos del hechicero se hicieron más fluidos, pero aun conservando un ritmo delicado, casi pensado, cosa que puso al nórdico a tocar el límite de su paciencia, pero justo cuando su perverso hermanito lo engulló por completo y apresó entre calor, subiendo luego muy lento por el falo hasta casi sacarlo, se le olvidó la demanda que estaba por hacer.

—Ugh… Aagh, dioses… —volvió a estirarse, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al placer

—Aah, mngh… —Loki mordía su labio inferior, repitiendo la acción de clavarse profundo y luego subir despacio —Thor… —jadeó su nombre, alzando el rostro y arañando los pectorales del rubio

—Ah, maldita sea… Loki… —el rubio apretaba los ojos y los dientes

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con excitada malicia, bajando y quedándose ahí pero haciendo leves movimientos ondulantes

Un gemido casi agonizante y el arquear de la espalda de Thor fueron la respuesta. Loki sonrió de medio lado, componiendo a los segundos una expresión placentera matizada con un gemido aterciopelado. Siguió moviéndose, imprimiendo mayor intensidad hasta que se inclinó para apoyarse en los pectorales del ojiazul y empujar las caderas en busca del pene rígido del mayor.

—Te necesito… Conmigo… Aah… Siempre conmigo, ah…

Thor no resistió y un soltó un hondo jadeo, como si hubiera estado corriendo largas distancias a gran velocidad. Sus manos subieron por los muslos del menor, anclándose en sus caderas. Abrió sus celestes totalmente ahogados en placer, fijándose en esa hermosa silueta sobre su cuerpo, perlada por el sudor, ardiendo en cada vez que lo buscaba.

Las mejillas de Loki encendidas, sus labios rojos como la sangre, mirada perdida pero aun así fija en la suya, y ese cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas ni lunas moviéndose al compás del hechicero. A Thor le excitaba verlo tan entregado, tan deseoso de él.

—Eres mío… Ngh, mío… Por siempre, agh…

El hechicero no esperó y cazó los labios de su hermano con ansia y pasión, siendo correspondido de igual a igual. Thor subió sus manos para enredarse entre los cabellos húmedos, mientras el beso demandaba una danza entre lenguas y aliento. Loki seguía con sus manos sobre el pecho sinuoso, impulsándose para continuar las embestidas que lo estaban llevando al éxtasis.

—Te amo… —Loki gemía entre el beso –Te amo… —repetía, comenzando a padecer los espasmos en su interior y el fruncir de su rostro en muecas de delirio

—Loki, mngh…

El nórdico se apartó de los labios de su hermano para llevar su boca al cuello lechoso y morderlo hasta dejar una marca, escuchando cómo el ojiverde gimoteaba, sintiéndolo contraerse. Era cuestión de instantes que el hechicero alcanzara el orgasmo.

—Agh… —Thor volvió a encararlo, dejando de hartarse con su piel —Mírame Loki…

El hechicero así lo hizo. Aunque su mirada apenas podía percibirse a través de las pestañas acató la demanda. Thor le tomó por la cintura, flexionó las rodillas para darle impulso a sus propias caderas y así entrar más profundo, logrando con ello que su hermano arqueara la espalda y se deshiciera en gemidos acalorados. El nórdico no se conformó con eso, así que su mano derecha fue a dar sobre la erección de Loki a punto de estallar.

—Thor…

Las manos de Loki cambiaron el punto de apoyo, ahora yendo a parar a cada lado del rostro del ojiazul. Enderezó un poco el cuerpo, se dejó ir por el placer desbordante de las embestidas y la masturbación, y apretando los ojos, abriendo sus labios, estrujando la sábana, el hechicero alcanzó un orgasmo casi sacrílego.

Un eco apasionado inundó cada rincón de la habitación cuando Loki se contrajo abruptamente, soltando su simiente sobre el vientre de Thor y atrapando en su interior el miembro de su hermano que por la opresión no se contuvo y terminó eyaculando en medio de un bramido gutural, enterrando los dedos en la blanca piel de esos muslos.

Thor atrajo a Loki por el cuello con su izquierda. Reclamó sus labios en un beso pausado y aun con rasgos de agitación, mientras su diestra acariciaba su espalda baja con ternura. El cuerpo de ambos temblaba, la piel de los dos todavía percibía la descarga de placer al mínimo roce, y sus corazones latiendo a mil parecían querer competir por quien de los dos estaba más cerca de ser considerado un tambor de guerra.

Mientras el beso continuaba, Loki subió un poco las caderas para liberar el pene desfogado de su hermano, mismo que dejó tras de sí un hilo grueso de semen que escurrió por entre las piernas del hechicero.

—También te amo...

Cuando recuperó en algo la respiración, Thor susurró contra los labios de Loki. El hechicero sonrió con matiz de plenitud y cansancio, tendiéndose luego sobre el pecho del rubio, quien le pasó el brazo derecho sobre la cintura en tanto acariciaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

—¿Duermes? —al cabo de unos instantes, Thor indagó

El ojiverde emitió un adormilado _mhm_ , antes de removerse con suma pereza para quitarse de encima del mayor y acomodarse en la cama frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al notar que Thor lo miraba en silencio

—Nada —dijo el rubio —Solo quería verte —confesó, llevando su diestra para pasar una mecha de cabello azabache tras la oreja del menor

—¿Verme al borde del éxtasis no fue suficiente?

Thor sonrió con aquel comentario sardónico.

—Verte así por mí jamás será suficiente

—¿Quién dijo que es por ti, hermano? —devolvió con travesura —Pude estar pensando en alguien más

El mayor soltó una carcajada limpia que resonó por toda la habitación.

—Pues para estar pensando en alguien más, debe ser alguien que se llame igual que yo —se giró de costado, colocando el brazo bajo su cabeza, y acercó el rostro al de Loki —Alguien que te mire igual que yo, que te toque como lo hago yo —acortó la distancia al mínimo —Que te bese y te haga el amor igual que te lo hago yo

Porque fue a él a quien clamó arrobado en el más puro delirio, y le dijo _te amo_ con la entrega y la pasión bullendo a flor de piel.

—¿Qué respondes a eso, hermanito? —Thor curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal

—Difamaciones viles y nefastas de un príncipe arrogante y egocéntrico

—No lo niego, lo soy. Pero de igual manera, ese arrogante y ególatra príncipe es el que se refleja en tus ojos —Thor indagó en ese par de esmeraldas –El mismo que te roba el aliento —le dio un beso suave –Aquel que te hace tocar el cielo

Loki calló, dedicándose a mirar los celestes de su hermano. Sin palabra alguna le acarició una mejilla y se acercó en busca de otro beso.

—Ay de aquel que no solo desnude su cuerpo frente al ser amado sino también su alma... Pues está escrito que caerá en desgracia por abrir las puertas de su corazón

El ojiverde recitó aquel verso, en el que implícito viajaba su verdadero sentir. Tales sentimientos le sacaron una cálida sonrisa al nórdico, pero más que las palabras, lo que tocó su corazón fue el alma de Loki navegando entre las frases.

—Ambos caímos en desgracia siglos atrás —mencionó el rubio, pasándole un brazo por la cintura

—Tu me arrastraste

—Me dejaste hacerlo aun sabiendo que te perderías

Loki esbozó una media sonrisa sin tanta pretensión.

–Y volvería a perderme una y otra vez si es contigo... Porque tu eres mi camino

El hechicero cerró sus labios sobre los ajenos de nueva cuenta, siendo abrazado por Thor. Si estaban perdidos, ninguno deseaba ser encontrado porque su extravío no era tal. Su perdición, a ojos de los demás, no era sino su eterno encuentro. Su destino trazado entre las líneas del tiempo infinito.

 **...Fin...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Si alguien recuerda mis anteriores one shot habrá notado que este fue la mitad de extenso que esos, finalmente me puse un tope textual xD… Pues nada, gracias por pasar a leer, espero les haya gustado y hayan terminado con gritos internos y una sonrisa en los labios ;)...Como dije en las notas del principio les tengo una sorpresita, espero terminar pronto y publicarla, hasta entonces cuídense, shippeen, fangirleen, y que el Thorki los acompañe, ciao ciaoooo…


End file.
